objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ObjectMon Sushi
CREDIT TO HOODEHJOE, ALLMIGHTYAMMOLITE, AND OTHERS! This is the fourth installment of ObjectMon ObjectMon Sushi & Tempura is a fan-game made by Mr. Yokai. Its name is a reference to Yokai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura. It is bigger than ObjectMon 1, and is basically gonna be ObjectMon 2 if HoodehJoe wants it to be the new sequel. Story (REFERENCES TO YOKAI WATCH) One night, two mysterious squares (OR ARE THEY?) comes out of nowhere and rob Objectville. Before they leave, they steal everyone's ObjectMon. That day, you awake. Arrow says that everything needs to be restored after you meet him. You get to choose one of your starters: Orange Leslie (Grass), Thermal (Fire), or Teardrop (Water). As you go on, you meet a circle, which looks like one of the contestants in the ObjectMon tournament for Trophy. He challenges you and he releases a Lighter. After you beat him, he runs away. You chase after him. Later, in Flare Caves, you find a note which says "Tentaquil". You go to Tentaquil. Tentaquil, thinking you're an intruder, challenges you. He accidentally summons a Pirabbid Plant, who proceeds to attack you. After that, he suddenly realizes you're not an intruder, you ask what's the circle doing, and he says that it's something about ObjectMon. After tiring battles with Lake Levithan and Gigantic Evil Volcano... you realize that the door is closed. Moving on. Gym Battles. AND MORE BOSS FIGHTS! Again, after tiring battles, you got it. All badges. Now, they say "TRUSTWORTHY ON GETTING BADGES" and you get to enter the various-type mansion... HAUNTER KEEP. So yeah, moving on. You walk, walk, walk... and then suddenly, you hear clicking noises. You realize a button, click it, and then... Welcome. Arrow's kidnapped, and someone who LOOKS like arrow comes. His name's Dart, Arrow's ripoff. You ask what's this all about, he says, that "you" ripped him off. They said that they originally created ThingMon before ObjectMon. Then they ask "Don't you know Bushy, Snowy Bushy, Tree, blah blah blah. Don't you know ANYTHING?" (reference to BOTO). Then, angered, POKEMON FIGHT! They've got the most powerful ThingMons they've got, like Tengu Token or Medal. After LONG tiring fights, they suddenly call in their leader.... ...WHO'S THAT? We call him JersehVan. Completly taunting you for ripping off ObjectMon, he challenges you. After a long battle, whether you've won or not (cuz he defeats u when you've won), he says to give up. Suddenly, Arrow asks when did the game start. JersehVan says ANOTHER reference to BOTO, saying "June 2016. Why?" Arrow suddenly breaks free from his ropes and says that they're the obvious copier. Suddenly, JersehVan's tank is aims at him. Before Arrow dies, you save him by deleting everything that ThingMon has. JersehVan gets mad, but somehow, Hoodeh Joe and his Jason beats him up. He is soon sent to Object Jail. JersehVan is sad, and he is really sad, because he tried to replace the whole ObjectMon with ThingMon. Thus, they make a celebration. After the end, Arrow is seen hiring somebody. New Jokemon NOTE: The evolutions AREN'T unknown. Reminder that Beginner is actually No. 1. RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALLOWED! #Beginner (Normal) #Orange Leslie (Grass) #Cagney Carnation (Grass) #Angered Carnation (Grass/Fire) #Thermal (Fire) #Blaze (Fire) #Volcano (Fire/Rock) #Teardrop (Water) #Pond (Water) #Ocean (Water/Cosmic) #Nepal Flag (Normal) #NepalRawr (Normal) #Ocean Prince (Water/Normal) #Prince Salde (Water/Fairy) #Bell (Steel) #Night Vision Goggles (Steel/Dark) #Seedy (Grass) #Occa Berry (Fire/Grass) #Passho Berry (Water/Grass) #Wacan Berry (Electric/Grass) #Rindo Berry (Grass) #Yache Berry (Ice/Grass) #Chople Berry (Fighting/Grass) #Kebia Berry (Poison/Grass) #Shuca Berry (Ground/Grass) #Coba Berry (Flying/Grass) #Papaya Berry (Psychic/Grass) #Tanga Berry (Bug/Grass) #Charti Berry (Rock/Grass) #Kasib Berry (Ghost/Grass) #Haban Berry (Dragon/Grass) #Colbur Berry (Dark/Grass) #Babiri Berry (Steel/Grass) #Roseli Berry (Fairy/Grass) #Beast Ball (Primal/Steel) #F-00 (Normal/Steel) #Tentaquil (Bug) #Lifeform (Normal) #Humanoid (Normal) #Monster (Dark) #Targety (Normal) #Mally (Steel) #Fossily (Ground/Primal) #Toxic Barrel (Poison/Water) #Overlord Tank (Dark/Ghost) #Ocean Essence (Water) #Deity Trefork (Water/Arcane) #Glacier (Ice) #Railgun (Steel/War) #Diamond Sword (Steel) #Jukebox (Steel/Sound) #Journal 4 (Psychic/Arcane) #Mad Book (Ghost/Arcane, you get it? Napstablook possesses a dummy) #Revive (Normal) #Max Revive (Rock/Light) #Sprout (Grass) #Sunflower (Fire) #Ash (Ghost) #Clone Machine (Steel) #Cuphead (Steel) #Axe (Steel) #Silver Axe (Steel) #Golden Axe (Steel) #Badgey (Normal) #Mimimie (Water) #BBQ Grill (Fire/Steel) #Blackmail (Dark/Flying) #Book (Flying) #Diet Coke (Water/Fire) #Emerald (Steel) #Ziplock Bag (Normal) #Fertillizer (Ground/Normal) #Play Button (Normal) #Golden Play Button (Steel) #Toy Knife (Normal) #Ham (Normal) #Instant Noodle Cup (Normal) #Jason (Fire/Normal) #Keyhole (Steel) #Licorice (Normal) #Mark (Normal/Fighting) #Party Cup (Water/Fairy) #Player 2 (Steel/Tech) #PS2 Controller (Steel/Tech) #Red Velvet Cake (Normal) #Sealand Flag (Water/Rock) #Spiky Collar (Steel/Fighting) #Swiss Cheese (Normal) #White Van (Normal/Fighting) #Beppi (Dark/Ghost) #Peace Sign (Fairy) #Glass Prism (Rock/Light) #Pail (Normal) #Bucket 'o Water (Water) #Ice Cube (Ice) #Taco (Normal) #Bagpipe (Sound) #Megaphone (Sound) #Bait (Water) #Critical Chance Up (Fighting) #Always Critical (Fighting) #Ember Shard (Steel/Fire) #Resist All (Normal) #Strong Earth Resist (Grass) #Strong Fire Resist (Fire) #Strong Ice Resist (Ice) #Strong Storm Resist (Flying) #Strong Water Resist (Water) #Wrecking Ball (Steel/Fighting) #Ampoo (Electric/Ghost) #Absinthe Fury (Grass/Poison) #Surtr's Sword (Fire/Steel) #Stone Sledge (Rock/Fighting) #Glacior (Ice/Water) #Virus (Psychic/Poison) #Brain (Psychic) #i-Pad (Tech) #Fish Finder (Water/Tech) #Repel (Steel/Bug) #Super Repel (Steel/Bug) #Max Repel (Steel/Bug) #Incense (Fairy) #Team Instinct (Electric) #Team Mystic (Ice) #Team Valor (Fire) #Egg Incubator (Normal/Tech) #Potion (Normal) #Super Potion (Normal) #Max Potion (Normal/Fairy) #Lure Module (Fairy/Steel) #Nanab Berry (Grass) #Razz Berry (Grass) #Golden Razz Berry (Grass/Steel) #Pibap Berry (Grass) #Rare Candy (Arcane) #Pokemon Go Plus (Tech/Steel) #Dynamo (Psychic/Electric) #Void (Dark/Arcane) #Croagunk (Poison) #Snowflake (Ice) #Hailstone (Ice/Arcane) #Drax (Steel/Ground) #Purple Skull (Dark) #Grim Subwoofer (Dark/Sound) #Cans (Psychic/Fighting) #Peppeyrus (Fire/Fighting) #Mammoth Skin (Ice/Primal) #Diamond (Rock) #Diamond Pickaxe (Rock) #Kit (Normal) #Band Kit (Sound) #Grashamisen (Grass/Sound) #Erukoto (Fire/Sound) #Tidalute (Water/Sound) #Science Kit (Arcane) #? #? #? #Medic Kit (Life) #Strength Pill (Fighting/Life) #Rock Bandage (Rock/Life) #Flight Syringe (Flying/Life) #Sea Mine (Water/Steel) #Neogaf (Flying/Steel) #Coleopter (Flying/Cosmic) #Neptune (Ice/Cosmic) #Cryochamber (Ice) #Elixir of Life (Life) #Phoropter (Life/Steel) #Water Pump (Water/Steel) #Shiver Spirit Pouch (Ice/Life) #Glowstone Dust (Light/Rock) #Redstone (Tech/Rock) #Red Bed (Normal) #Blue Bed (Normal) #Ender Acid (Dark/Water) #Ender Shard (Dark/Rock) #Nanisore (Fairy) #Nomaestro (Sound/Fairy) #Nonon (Sound/Fairy) #Travis (Normal/Fighting) #Sans (Ice) (I'm not talking about the undertale one, I'm talking about this https://puyonexus.com/wiki/PPQ:Sans/%E2%98%856) Badges Badges are unlike any ObjectMon, and have a system called the Badge System. Badges have only four moves and one type, BUT THEY'RE POWERFUL. You can also place them in the special Badge Block you get after the fight with Circle. #Boulder Badge (Rock) #Cascade Badge (Water) #Thunder Badge (Electric) #Rainbow Badge (Grass) #Soul Badge (Psychic) #Marsh Badge (Poison) #Volcano Badge (Fire) #Earth Badge (Ground) #Zephyr Badge (Flying) #Hive Badge (Bug) #Plain Badge (Normal) #Fog Badge (Ghost) #Storm Badge (Fighting) #Mineral Badge (Steel) #Glacier Badge (Ice) #Rising Badge (Dragon) #Stone Badge (Rock) #Knuckle Badge (Fighting) #Dynamo Badge (Electric) #Heat Badge (Fire) #Balance Badge (Normal) #Feather Badge (Flying) #Mind Badge (Psychic) #Rain Badge (Water) #Coal Badge (Rock) #Forest Badge (Grass) #Cobble Badge (Fire) #Fen Badge (Water) #Relic Badge (Ghost) #Mine Badge (Steel) #Icicle Badge (Ice) #Beacon Badge (Electric) #Trio Badge (Depends. If you have more Water/Fire/Grass moves, then that's it type. The moves are at random, two for each type. If equal, then it's Normal.) #Basic Badge (Normal) #Insect Badge (Bug) #Bolt Badge (Electric) #Quake Badge (Ground) #Jet Badge (Flying) #Freeze Badge (Ice) #Legend Badge (Dragon) #Toxic Badge (Poison) #Wave Badge (Water) #Bug Badge (Bug) #Cliff Badge (Rock) #Rumble Badge (Fighting) #Plant Badge (Grass) #Voltage Badge (Electric) #Fairy Badge (Fairy) #Psychic Badge (Psychic) #Iceberg Badge (Ice) #Creative Badge (Normal) #High Badge (Flying) #Dynamite Badge (Fire) #Hero Badge (Fighting) #Night Badge (Dark) #Luxury Badge (Steel) #Mount Badge (Ground) #Melody Badge (Sound) #Iron Badge (Steel) #Acid Badge (Poison) #Golden Badge (Rock) #Beetle Badge (Bug) #Premiere Badge (Normal) Removed There is only one, Boulder Badge is back. #Moon Stone (Dark/Rock), removed because End Shard is exactly Moon Stone! Returning ObjectMons SOME get a complete redesign/new type! SOME OF THEM ARE COMPLETE GUESSES ON EVOLUTIONS. WILL BE CONTINUED WHEN ANSWERS GOT. Oh yeah, for the Pokemon in Objectmon, there's no (Type) because I'm sure people know what type they are. Oh yeah, I have no idea what I should do with Keyhole and Keychain. Probably something, I don't know. You can unlock something and get another ObjectMon. Or maybe Keychain should evolve into Keyhole. Oh yeah, credit to whoever made Gamey. Sorry if you don't like the stat changes. All Jokemon which didn't make it to the cut is RE-ADDED! (presumbly like diamond sword) #Pine Tree (Grass) #Birch Tree (Grass) #Palm Tree (Grass/Ground) #Lighter (Fire) #Grill Lighter (Fire) #Jetpack (Fire/Flying) #Bahamas Flag (Water) #Bahamas Assassin (Water/Dark) #Bahamas Swordsman (Water/Steel) #Water Bottle (Water) #Gallon (Water) #Rollburk (Rock) #Sunstone (Light/Rock) #End Shard (Dark/Rock) #Paper (Normal/Flying, has a new third evolution called Book if at level 25) #Naptsabook (Ghost/Flying, because books have paper) #Journal 3 (Psychic/Flying, same reason as Napstabook) #Rugby Ball (Fire/Fighting) #Dodgeball (Fighting) #Wooden Sword (Grass/Steel) #Knife (Steel, now evolves from Toy Knife) #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Keychain (Steel) #Gamey (Steel) #Zephyr Badge* (Flying) (*)Zephyr Badge is also in the Badges tab. Gallery This includes every ObjectMon in history. Note that Anvil has his old look back. Returning RetroDude.png|Pine Tree Birchy.png|Birch Tree Palmy.png|Palm Tree Firekick.png|Lighter GL.png|Grill Lighter Packy.png|Jetpack Pirate.png|Bahamas Flag Gunner.png|Bahamas Assassin Sworxd.png|Bahamas Swordsman Water Bottly.png|Water Bottle Galon.png|Gallon RolburkIcon.png|Rolburk Sunstony.png|Sunstone End Shard.png|End Shard II Ripoff.png|Paper Bookie.png|Napstabook J4Book.png|Journal 3 Cans2.png|Cans Pepperyus.png|Pepperyus Coach.png|Rugby Ball Painful.png|Dodgeball Wooden Sword.png|Wooden Sword Weapony.png|Knife Cynaquill.png|Cyndaquil Quilava.png|Quilava Dratini.png|Dratini Magnemite.png|Magnemite Pilots.png|Doduo Gamey2.png|Gamey AnvilIcon.png|Anvil Wine.png|Barrel AI.png|Asthma Inhaler Stinks.png|Cheese Boney.png|Boney Guitos.png|Electric Guitar (previously named Electric Type) Ipad Rippoff.png|e-Pear Ice Stix.png|Hockey Stick China Flag.png|China Flag Nagasaki.png|Osaka Flag Renevant Baseball Cap.png|Renevant Baseball Cap Necron.png|Necromancer Tank Dynamites.png|Dynamite PB.png|Punching Bag Taser Gun.png|Taser Gun Vaney.png|Vane Ho.png|Hoodie Ice Skate.png|Ice Skating Boot Stranded.png|Island Wisdom Ball.png|Magic 8-Ball Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge Winner Prize.png|Trophy Ideas Glowstone Duster.png|Glowstone Dust Nether Starv.png|Nether Star New Diamondugy.png|Diamond Diamond Swordswag.png|Diamond Sword Diamond Pickaxedf.png|Diamond Pickaxe Red Bedhd.png|Red Bed Bedfre.png|Blue Bed Redstoney.png|Redstone Ender Acidou.png|Ender Acid Ender Crystal.png|Ender Crystal Non-Token Poses I NEED SUPPORT, PLEASE HELP. I have no idea if Journal 3, Asthma Inhaler, or Vane was requested. It looks like it was requested. Being Deerling.png|Pine Tree, actually it's the Deerling of the adventure Birch Tree.png|Birch Tree Grill LighterOM.png|Grill Lighter Bahamas Assasin.png|Bahamas Assassin Journal 3 4.png|Journal 3 Asthma Inhaler 6.png|Asthma Inhaler Barrel-0.png|Barrel Anvil.png|Anvil Punching Bag.png|Punching Bag Jason New.png|Jason, evolves from Quilava somehow! Toy KnifeHost.png|Toy Knife Cheesey.png|Cheese TaserGun.png|Taser Gun GameyPoseNew.png|Gamey Rolburk.png|Rolburk Rugby Ball.png|Rugby Ball, somehow has his old pose. Cynda!.png|Cyndaquil! KeyholeFFTP.png|Keyhole HoodieFFTP.png|Hoodie BBQ GrillFFTP.png|BBQ Markus Vyarie.png|Mark E-Pear.png|e-Pear Electric Guitar.png|Electric Guitar Grill Lighter 5.png|Shiny/New Grill Lighter Vane 3.png|Vane Nether Star.png|Nether Star Melody Star - Melody.png|Melody Grassy Object Lockdown.png|Grassy Evil Grassy.png|Evil Grassy, evolves from Grassy when there is low Friendship Flower Grassy New Bodie.png|Flower Grassy Pillow going to kick you sleeping zzzzzzz.png|Pillow Natu Body Pillow.png|Natu Pillow Oshawott body pillow pose.png|Oshawott Pillow RacketyPose.png|Rackety Category:ObjectMon Series